comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenette Vasquez (Earth-7149)
Private First Class Jenette Vasquez '''(service number: '''040936-18025-JV) was a member of the United States Colonial Marine Corps, where she served as a M56 Smartgun operator within the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team. In 2560, she and the rest of her squad, aboard the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]], participated in the Battle of Aegis VII following the loss of contact with the planet's only settlement, Hadley's Hope. Vasquez became one of the initial survivors of the xenomorph outbreak, but was eventually overwhelmed and forced to kill herself alongside Scott Gorman. Biography Early life Mission to Aegis VII In 2560, Vasquez found himself on her last mission, an investigation on the colony Aegis VII following the communications blackout with the entire planet. When the [[USS Sulaco (Earth-7149)|USS Sulaco]] emerged from slipspace on Aegis VII, Vasquez was awoken from her cryosleep by Master Sergeant Alphonse "Al" Apone. She later moved to Private William Hudson, who started mocking her duo to her short stature. After the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team was briefed by Ellen Ripley, Lieutenant Scott Gorman and Carter Burke, Vasquez was one of the Marines who enjoyed ridicluing Lieutenant Gorman, who had confused Hudson with Corporal Dwayne Hicks. Battle of Aegis VII meeting.]]Once the Marines landed on Aegis VII, they moved towards Hadley's Hope, with Vasquez accompanying Hudson and Drake. After mistaking two hamsters for enemies in his motion tracker, she and Hudson were the first to discover the first signs of xenomorph presence in the settlement, finding numerous holes that were burned by the species' acid blood through the nearby Weyland-Yutani Origin Facility. After Hudson discovered the missing colonists had seemingly assembled at the colony's Atmosphere Processing Plant through their personal data transmitters, the Marines, led by Apone, approached it to investigate. When they entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. They continued to progress through the installation, whereupon Al was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. Angered, Hicks drew his M90 shotgun to defend himself. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M240 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestburster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Corporal Cynthia Dietrich to burn the creature alive. The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and the Marines found themselves ambushed by xenomorph Warriors and Drones. After being injured by an Aggressor but saved by Hicks, Hudson rushed to the Marines' M510 Mammoth, where he was injured once again by the blood of a xenomorph Hicks killed with his M90 shotgun. Surviving being confronted by the Marines and Ellen Ripley.]] After the death of most of their Marines, Hudson discovered that both Apone and Dietrich were not killed, but rater taken by the xenomorphs, although he objected any attempt to help them, which Ripley agreed with after she insisted there was no saving for them. After devising a plan, Hicks and the rest of the survivors were faced with failure after pilot Colette Ferro was killed by a xenomorph, resulting in the destruction of one of the Sulaco's D77-TC Pelican, the ''Bug Stomper''. With their only means of escape destroyed, Hudson lost his cool and started to nervously scream, forcing Vasquez to calm him down by punching him in the face. The Marines took whatever they could from the remains of the Pelican and retreated to the ONI installation. When he had to be calmed down once again by Ripley, Hudson was able to regain his grip of reality and helped set up many UA 571-C automated sentry guns to kill the invading xenomorphs. When Ripley and Rebecca "Newt" Jorden were almost impregnated by two Facehuggers, Hudson was able to save the little girl. The Marines discovered Colonel Burke was the responsible for the attack, and that he plotted to get them impregnated to send a living xenomorph to Office of Naval Intelligence so it could be used as a bioweapon against the Covenant. Burke's treachery convinced Hudson to kill him for treason, but Ripley insisted that he should be brought back to human space to be court-martialed by the USCMC for his violation of human rights. Death preparing to kill themselves.]] Immeadiatly after, the xenomorphs cut the power of the installation to lure the humans, and the Marines were unable to carry Burke's punishment. Hicks then ordered Hudson and Vasquez to patrol for the xenomorphs with their motion trackers, but they were ambushed by Aggressors from the ceiling. After Burke attempted to impregnate both Ripley and Newt with two Facehuggers that were being stored at the Origin Facility, Gorman was one of their saviors, holding Burke at gunpoint. After the facility became overrun by a xenomorph swarm, Gorman had to free Burke in order to defend himself, showing bravery when he ordered Hicks to escape from the installation, while he rushed to save Vasquez, which had been wounded by the aliens. He was able to rescue her, but the duo became surrounded by xenomorphs and with no ammunition. Gorman then took his last weapon, a M9 fragmentation grenade. Not wishing to be harvested and impregnated, Scott and Jenette detonated the grenade, killing themselves and all xenomorphs that were after them. Legacy Personality Equipment Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Females of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Killed by Jenette Vasquez (Earth-7149) Category:Killed by Scott Gorman (Earth-7149) Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-7149) Category:USCMC personnel (Earth-7149) Category:USS Sulaco crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Suicide Category:Armor Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227